α et Ω
by Melvine
Summary: Eren est un oméga qui doit gérer ses chaleurs. Il va rencontrer par hasard Levi, un alpha. Omegaverse, UA, personnages OOC. Sexe entre hommes /!\. Ecrit rapidement, je m'excuse des incohérences et des possibles fautes.


Titre :α et Ω

Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages.

Pairing : Eren x Levi

Rating : M (sexe entre hommes)

Bonjour à tous. Je vous reviens avec un petit omegaverse ! J'aime énormément cet univers donc plusieurs idées me sont venues dont celle-ci. Ceci est un One Shot.  
J'ai écrit sans réfléchir, ça m'est venu comme ça, donc je m'excuse si c'est pas clair, si y'a des incohérences.  
J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose (relation sexuelle je veux dire).  
Au plaisir !  
Enjoy ~

* * *

Eren marchait dans la rue en compagnie d'Armin et Mikasa, ses meilleurs amis. Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour parler de tout et de rien. Mais surtout car Mikasa aimait prendre des nouvelles du brun à peu près toutes les deux minutes. Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver dans leur coffeeshop habituel et s'installèrent à leur table. L'ambiance était douce, de nombreuses fleurs relâchaient une délicieuse odeur. Ils venaient de commander des boissons et les sirotaient maintenant, tout en bavardant. Eren ne se rendit pas compte de suite que plusieurs regards étaient posés sur lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'une étrange sensation prit place dans son ventre, qu'il sentit les regards intéressés sur lui.

Alors qu'Armin parlait avec ferveur d'un nouveau jeu de stratégie qu'il avait élaboré avec des personnes de sa classe, le brun se saisit rapidement de son sac à dos avant de sortir un petit flacon de médicament. Il en avala un le plus discrètement possible avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation. La brune l'avait vu faire son petit manège du coin de l'œil, mais n'osa rien dire. Elle connaissait Eren et savait que celui-ci ne voudrait pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Ce dernier, après une heure, commençait à avoir chaud et son cœur s'emballait peu à peu. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

« Eren, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Mikasa, posant une main sur son avant-bras. Eren l'éloigna aussitôt, le contact à ce moment-là lui était insupportable.

« Tu es un peu pâle depuis tout à l'heure... » ajouta Armin.

Le brun avait le souffle rapide.

« Ça va, j'ai dû attraper froid comme souvent. » répondit le brun avec un sourire forcé.

« Mmh… Tu devrais rentrer je pense. » ordonna presque la jeune femme.

Eren gratta sa nuque, gêné, avant de s'excuser et de laisser ses deux amis.

« Tu penses que c'est le moment ? » interrogea le blondinet alors qu'Eren venait de passer la porte.

« Hn. Je l'ai vu prendre ses suppresseurs. » finit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, triste.

* * *

Eren pressait le pas, visage baissé. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il pouvait sentir la chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Il était habitué, mais il n'avait pas fait assez attention au calendrier. Même s'il avait pris un suppresseur, il savait qu'il allait passer cinq jours pénibles. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient à son passage mais il évitait tout contact, même visuel, avec eux. Il avait encore une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir se terrer dans son appartement. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, il sentait ses joues virer au rouge malgré lui.

Il atteignit enfin son domicile, soulagé, avant de s'y enfermer. Avait-il assez de provision pour les jours à venir ? Il n'était pas sûr. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour l'instant… Fallait-il déjà qu'il prévienne Mikasa et Armin ? Non il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient comme ça. Tant pis, il se contenterait du peu qu'il lui restait.

Il se déplaça difficilement jusqu'au salon, éparpillant ses affaires un peu partout par terre. Il chuta à plusieurs reprises avant d'atteindre la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla prestement avant d'activer l'eau froide. Il respirait de plus en plus bruyamment, l'eau le rafraîchis quelque peu, mais pas suffisamment. Il ne prit pas le temps de se sécher en sortant. Il se rendit dans sa chambre en rampant presque, s'arrêtant une fois devant sa table basse. Il fouilla presque énervé puis sortit un flacon de sirop. C'était normalement pour les urgences, mais Eren n'en pouvait plus de cet état qui arrivait tous les trois mois. Il ne voulait plus subir ça. _Les chaleurs._ Il les abhorrait au plus au point mais se devait de vivre avec. Cinq jours, cela n'allait durer que _cinq_ jours.

* * *

Eren se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il était passablement déboussolé. Il se souvint rapidement des derniers événements. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avant de doucement se refermer, fatigués. Cette sieste l'avait -un peu- reposé, mais il maudit son corps de s'être déjà réveillé. Si seulement il avait pu dormir plusieurs jours d'affilée… Comme cinq jours par exemple ? Il n'aurait pas eu à subir les effets de sa foutue chaleur.

Sa tête recommençait à tourner, tout comme son cœur battait de nouveau plus vite. Non, non, non. Il se leva aussi vite que possible à la recherche de son portable. Il le trouva sous son sac, en plein milieu du salon. En déverrouillant celui-ci, il remarque de nombreux appels et messages, principalement de Mikasa. Il répondit rapidement que ça allait et qu'au besoin il appellerait avant de retourner dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Il fouilla dans son placard, dans sa _boîte spéciale_ chaleur… Il se saisit de son stimulateur de prostate et d'un de ses godes. Il laissa la boîte en plan, sans gêne, avant de retourner sur son lit.

Sa respiration était haletante, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus que son caleçon sur lui, après la douche d'il y a quelque heure. Il l'enleva à la hâte, le jetant au hasard dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent était de se soulager. Il installa rapidement plusieurs coussins sur le lit, sous lui, pour être plus confortable. Il prit sans attendre le stimulateur et le dirigea vers son entrée. Le seul avantage des oméga, pendant la chaleur, est la lubrification et la dilatation naturelle.

Le brun soupira de plaisir alors qu'il poussait l'instrument en lui. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-même, créant une stimulation encore plus intense. La pièce était maintenant baignée de halètements de plus en plus bruyants. Eren eut un premier orgasme après quelques minutes. Plus, il en voulait plus. Il sortit violemment le stimulateur pour le remplacer par le gode. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus imposant mais n'empêcha par Eren de l'enfoncer brusquement, toujours sans préparation. Un râle de douleur mêlé au plaisir résonna dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il se commence des va-et-vient rapides. Il pompa son érection douloureuse tout aussi rapidement.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent et Eren continuait de se masturber sans relâche, mais son état restait le même. Il rampa tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa boîte et en sortit un œuf vibrant. Il enleva le gode de son entrée, plaça l'œuf au plus profond avant de recommencer à se stimuler. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux verts, il n'en pouvait plus, c'en était presque douloureux. Il en voulait _plus._

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq longs, très longs jours qu'Eren revint à un état à peu près normal. Il avait rangé et nettoyé son appartement, répondu aux innombrables messages de Mikasa et d'Armin et il s'apprêtait maintenant à sortir faire quelques courses. Il avait passé ses journées à se masturber et avait donc peu mangé -le minimum vital-. Il n'avait déjà plus grand-chose avant, mais maintenant il était vraiment à sec. Il enfila des vêtements simples, un pull rouge ample, un jean noir moulant et une paire de baskets. Il ne prit pas la peine de peigner ses cheveux indomptables. Il n'oublia pas sa liste et sortit de chez lui. Il verrouilla sa porte et en se tournant pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux orages d'une personne. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre.

« Euh… Bonjour. » fit-il simplement avec gêne.

L'autre homme le fixa et Eren en profita pour le détailler. Il devait avoir la trentaine, il était de petite stature, des cheveux ébène, une peau pâle. Quand il remonta son regard au niveau des prunelles acier, il sentit un courant comme électrique parcourir son corps. L'homme en face de lui eut sûrement quelque chose de similaire, ses yeux s'assombrissant une fraction de seconde. Eren détourna les yeux et se mit à courir avant que l'autre ne puisse lui répondre.

Il arriva en sueur dans le petit supermarché du quartier. Il essaya de reprendre contenance devant les regards interrogatifs des quelques personnes présentes. Il repensa à sa rencontre rapide avec cet homme. Il se sentit rougir juste en repensant à ses yeux, même à ce corps -ce qu'il avait pu en voir- tout entier. Il resta dans la lune toute la durée des courses et sur le chemin du retour, il sentit son cœur accélérer de nouveau. Non… Il venait juste de finir sa chaleur. C'était impossible que ça recommence déjà, non ? Alors pourquoi son corps commençait à réagir à la simple pensée de cet individu ? Il envoya un message à Armin, lui demandant de le rejoindre au plus vite.

Il attendit devant leur point de rencontre habituel et Armin arriva en courant.

« Eren ! » cria le blondinet. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Armin, c'est bizarre... » murmura le brun, son visage caché entre ses mains. « Je viens de finir… tu sais, mais j'ai l'impression que ça recommence. »

« Eren... » Armin s'assit à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je suis un bêta donc je ne peux pas sentir tes phéromones mais je peux voir que personnes dans la rue ne se retourne sur toi, alors que si tu en as une maintenant, des alpha se retourneraient forcément. » le rassura-t-il.

Eren ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer sa tête de désarroi.

« Eren. » appela faiblement l'autre. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda-t-il, une vague idée en tête. »

« Mh. J'ai croisé quelqu'un dans la couloir de ma résidence. Un nouveau voisin sûrement… Après je suis allé faire les courses et c'est à que ça a commencé. »

Il avait maintenant une main sur sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait éloigner une douleur. Armin réfléchit rapidement, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui pourrait causer ce genre de réaction.

« Tu veux pas aller à l'hôpital, j'ai mon idée mais je ne suis pas médecin… Le mieux c'est que tu consultes... » glissa le blond.

Eren leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

« Ne préviens pas Mikasa je t'en supplie. » implora-t-il avant de se lever.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'aurait pas pu venir de toute façon. » rougit légèrement le garçon.

Eren le regarda interloquer avant de se diriger vers son appartement, histoire de déposer ses courses avant d'aller à l'hôpital avec Armin. Il comprit au bout de plusieurs minutes que Mikasa devait être occupée avec Annie… Après tout, elle était alpha et Annie était son âme-sœur… Elles avaient leurs affaires à régler aussi.

Ils venaient de déposer les courses et se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'hôpital Maria, réputé pour son service d'urgence pour les oméga. Ils demandèrent un rendez-vous auprès d'un médecin renommé. Ce fut donc le Docteur Hanji Zoe qui les reçut.

« Aaaah Eren ! Ça faisait longtemps ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dessus alors qu'il passait la porte du cabinet suivit d'Armin. « Oh mais Armin tu l'accompagnes ? »

« Bonjour Hanji… Oui il me l'a demandé, et j'ai des hypothèses. » avoua Armin.

« Mmh, on va en discuter. Eren, hop hop déshabille toi et va sur la table, je vais t'ausculter de suite ! » dit-elle avant de se badigeonner les mains de solutions hydroalcoolique.

Le brun s'exécuta alors qu'Armin s'installa sur une chaise près du bureau. Elle l'examina pendant plusieurs minutes, lui posant des questions sur sa dernière chaleur, les symptômes, elle prit sa taille, son poids et l'envoya faire une prise de sang avec Moblit dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle s'installa, un peu plus sérieuse, derrière son bureau en face d'Armin.

« Armin, dit moi tout. » invita-t-elle. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas en chaleur, c'est rare d'en avoir une qui démarre directement après, sauf dérèglement, et de doute manière je l'aurais senti. »

« Bien. » il commença. « Il ne t'a pas dit, mais il a croisé une personne avant que ça ne commence. Un nouveau voisin sûrement. »

« Ooh, intéressant. » elle l'écouta attentivement.

« Oui. Donc, il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais je pense, et tu dois penser comme moi, qu'il s'est passé _quelque chose_ entre eux. »

« Eh ? »

« N-Non, pas sexuellement. » contra Armin avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose. « Tu l'aurais senti en plus. » Il leva les yeux. « Mais, tu sais, un _contact_... »

« As-tu vu cette personne ? » elle prit des notes.

« Non, Eren m'a appelé en urgence à cause de son état. »

Armin, qui avait lu beaucoup de livres sur le sujet, savait qu'un alpha et qu'un oméga avait des âmes-sœurs, qu'il était rare de les rencontrer, mais si ça se produisait, une connexion avait lieu entre les deux personnes. Une connexion plus forte que tout, plus forte que l'amour même. Alors qu'il discutait de cette possibilité avec Hanji, les résultats de la prise de sang arrivèrent. Comme prévu tout allait bien, pas de chaleur ou d'infection quelconque. Eren fut rappelé dans la salle d'examen.

« Eren, » commença Hanji. « Armin a évoqué une possibilité et je suis d'accord avec lui. »

Le brun se tourna vers Armin, interrogateur.

« Eren… T'as ressentit quelque chose en voyant cette personne, dans ta résidence ? » questionna le jeune homme.

« Non, enfin oui, je sais pas. » il semblait perdu.

« Une sorte de courant électrique par exemple. » avança Hanji pour l'aider.

Eren la fixait maintenant intensément. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il avait ressentit ?

« Eren. Tu as très certainement -non j'en suis sûre- trouvé ton âme-sœur. » dit-elle sérieusement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres malgré tout.

« Eren... » Armin posa une main sur son épaule, voulant lui montrer sa présence et cherchant à le rassurer.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une semaine qu'il avait eu son rendez-vous avec Hanji. Il avait eu l'occasion de se renseigner sur les âmes-sœurs et avait fini par s'avouer que les symptômes correspondaient. Il repensait souvent à l'inconnu. Il ne l'avait pas recroisé mais Eren savait qu'il était son voisin. Il avait profité de son absence pour aller voir son nom près de sa sonnette. _Levi ACKERMAN_. Eren rougissait dès qu'il pensait à lui. Il préférait toutefois ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et essayait d'occuper ses pensées à d'autres choses. Le problème était que maintenant son corps _réclamait_ la présence de Levi.

* * *

Un soir Eren se retrouva devant la porte de Levi. Il n'osait pas sonner mais son instinct le poussait à la faire. Il avait un doigt posé sur la sonnette, sans appuyer pour autant. Il allait se raviser et rentrer chez lui quand il perçut une présence derrière lui. Il baissa son bras et se retourna lentement. Il vit le visage de Levi à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de suite, son cœur accéléra et sa respiration devint erratique. Levi ne dit rien, il le fixait, avant de s'avancer vers lui un peu plus. Eren se décala. Le noiraud ouvrit la porte, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il n'eut rien à dire, Eren le suivait automatiquement. Levi ferma lentement la porte puis se retourna vers Eren. Ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux pétillants, avant que Levi ne comble l'espace entre eux, laissant tomber sa sacoche de travail au sol.

Il agrippa Eren par le cou et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Eren se sentit posséder par le désir. Le désir d'être dominé, possédé, englouti par Levi. _Son_ alpha. _Son_ âme-sœur. Le baiser, d'abord timide, devint vite plus sensuel, plus sauvage. Le brun répondait au baiser mais Levi menait la danse. Leurs langues jouaient, se découvraient alors que leur respiration devenait de plus en plus chaotique. Levi, tout en embrassant Eren, recula pour le mener sur le canapé. En chemin il souleva le t-shirt du grand brun, bataillant avec le tissu. Eren n'était pas en reste, ses mains vaquaient à la découverte du torse musclé de Levi.

Eren buta contre le canapé. Levi mit fin au baiser, le fixa avant de plaquer ses mains sur son torse et de la pousser pour qu'il s'assoit. Eren obéit. Levi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, impatient. Il se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Levi, s'il te plait... » marmonna Eren entre deux baisers.

Le noiraud mit fin au baiser devenu très humide et fixa Eren dans les yeux.

« Met-toi à quatre pattes. » ordonna-t-il.

Eren ne put qu'obéir, envoûté par la voix du mâle alpha. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, Levi en profita pour se déshabiller. La vue que lui offrait Eren n'était que luxure et débauche, à quatre pattes, son sexe en érection, ses hanches qui se mouvaient d'anticipation et son visage presque suppliant. Il s'approcha de lui tel un fauve en chasse. Il se plaça derrière lui. Eren était frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui faire face mais ne daigna pas bouger. L'alpha caressa les fesses rebondies du plus jeune. Le bruit d'une claque résonna dans la pièce.

« Nh... » le brun gémit.

« Eren… Tu me rends fou, ton odeur me rend fou... » grogna Levi, hypnotisé par les phéromones de l'oméga.

Il approcha son visage des deux globes avant de mordre la chaire à sang. Il lécha ensuite la blessure et sourit. Ses mains parcouraient le dos musclé devant lui alors qu'il se frottait contre Eren. Finalement il se saisit des hanches du soumis avant de le retourner face à lui avec force. Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Eren et ses joues plus rouge que jamais. Eren leva les deux bras vers lui dans une demande muette. Dans un élan de tendresse, les deux âmes-sœurs se donnaient un câlin, leurs souffles désormais un peu plus calmes. Mais Eren était encore tendu et excité. Levi le sentait contre lui. Une main baladeuse finit par prendre fermement le membre tendu et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Nh… Plus vite. » supplia Eren.

Levi accéléra la cadence. Eren ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il faillit venir quand il sentit le sexe de Levi contre le sien. Levi, tout aussi excité, les masturbait tous deux dans sa main. Le brun se sentait fondre. Eren ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir dans la main du plus âgé. Lui n'avait pas atteint la délivrance.

« Eren, » commença-t-il alors que l'autre nageait dans la bonheur après son premier orgasme. « Je ne tiens plus. Je vais te procurer encore plus de plaisir... » sa voix était roque.

Il s'éloigna d'Eren pour aller dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et porta Eren. Il le déposa sur son lit où il avait préparé plusieurs oreillers pour plus de confort. Eren reprit ses esprits à ce moment-là. Il mit un oreiller sous ses hanches pour les surélever. Levi fouilla dans sa table de chevet et sortit des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Eren fronça les sourcils.

« On va commencer comme ça, plus tard peut-être qu'on en aura plus besoin. Et vu que tu n'es pas en chaleur, tu ne vas pas te lubrifier seul, alors... » admit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Eren rougit puis hocha la tête. _Il y aura donc bien d'autres fois,_ pensa-t-il.

Levi monta sur le lit, au-dessus de lui. Il scella leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser langoureux. Eren écarta les jambes pour laisser Levi s'installer entre elles. Ils frottaient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Des gémissements étouffés emplirent la pièce. L'air semblait devenir de plus en plus chaud, le brun avait la tête qui tourne. Il stoppa le baisser et nicha sa tête dans le cou du dominant. Il mordit la chaire. Levi frissonna à ce contact. Il se déplaça pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les boutons de chaire d'Eren. Il lécha, mordit et pinça. Eren cacha son visage, les sensations étaient intenses.

Les mains de Levi s'activaient un peu plus bas, caressant chaque parcelle de peau, titillant la nouvelle érection d'Eren. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide autour de son sexe. Il souleva sa tête pour voir Levi s'activer sur son membre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, perdu dans le plaisir. Levi pompa d'abord lentement, puis augmenta la vitesse, comblant Eren. Celui-ci vint pour une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci dans sa bouche.

« Levi, Levi, Levi... » susurra le brun.

Ledit Levi s'assit enfila un préservatif sur son propre sexe et prit le lubrifiant avant d'en verser dans sa main. Il se rallongea sur Eren avant de l'embrasser alors qu'une de ses mains allait se poster au niveau des fesses du brun. Il brisa le baisser, regarda Eren dans les yeux pour avoir l'aval de celui-ci. Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête, le rouge aux joues. Ils scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres pendant que Levi introduisait un index dans l'anneau de chaire d'Eren, qui ne broncha pas, habitué à ses sex-toys. Levi put introduire son majeur rapidement et Eren réclamait déjà plus, ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-même.

« Levi, s'il te plaît. » pleurnicha-t-il.

Après quelques mouvements de ciseaux, Levi retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe contre l'entrée dilatée d'Eren. Il s'enfonça en lui d'une traite et Eren ouvrit la bouche, dans un cri silencieux. Le noiraud ne patienta pas et commença à se mouvoir avec force. Eren passa ses mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui. Il griffait le dos de Levi, ce dernier faisant fi de la douleur. Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans le plaisir sauvage du sexe. Eren gémissait bruyamment et Levi ne se cachait pas non plus, des râles sourds de plaisir passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Plusieurs baisers furent échangés mais l'air leur manquait rapidement. Les mouvements de hanches de Levi devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques et il ne tarda pas à venir après un dernier coup de butoir. Eren le serrait dans ses bras et vint entre leurs torses. Levi s'affala contre lui, épuisé. Eren l'embrassa une dernière fois, chastement après toutes ces émotions. L'alpha se relava difficilement, ses bras faibles, pour pouvoir se déconnecter d'Eren et enlever le préservatif.

Il se rallongea auprès du brun après avoir remonté la couette sur eux, l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Eren se lova un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux de Levi papillonnèrent avant de se concentrer sur la touffe de cheveux bruns sur son torse. Il sourit et resserra sa prise. Il était heureux. Il avait rencontré son âme-sœur. Il avait attendu longtemps, ne se laissant jamais tenter par d'autres oméga. Et il avait suffi de déménager à quelques rues pour qu'il la rencontre enfin. Il sentit Eren bouger contre lui.

« Hey… Réveilles-toi princesse. » souffla-t-il.

« Ngh… Je suis crevé moi... » répondit Eren.

Levi rigola doucement. Il finit par se détacher d'Eren pour se lever. Il enfila un caleçon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer une collation. Alors qu'il finissait et qu'il allait retourner dans la chambre, il entendit le bruit de sa serrure. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner complètement, une furie lui sauta dans les bras.

« Leeeviiiii ! » beugla une femme à queue de cheval et lunettes.

« Chut ! » siffla-t-il en se libérant de l'étreinte.

La femme se calma un peu, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant la tenue de Levi. Elle huma ensuite l'atmosphère.

« Eeeeh ?! »

Avant que Levi n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle courut vers sa chambre. La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, ce qui réveilla Eren.

« Qu'est-ce que... » s'exclama-t-il. « Ah ? Hanji ?! » Il couvrit tant bien que mal son torse couvert de suçons.

« Eren ? Ah ah ! Je pensais pas que c'était Levi ! » rigola-t-elle bruyamment.

Levi regarda Eren d'un air interrogateur.

« Levi ! Levi, Eren est un de mes patients, il est venu en consultation... » s'écria la folle en racontant absolument tout à Levi.

Eren n'en menait pas large, gêné d'avoir été vu comme ça et surtout à cause des coups d'œil que Levi lui envoyait. Hanji finit par se calmer _un peu_.

« Eh eh eh, je dois prévenir Armin je crois. » dit-elle alors qu'elle reculait vers la porte d'entrée, son portable déjà en main.

« Que ?! Non, non, non ! » hurla Eren, mais trop tard, elle venait de passer la porte.

Il était dépité. Il se recoucha en rabattant la couette sur lui. Il sentit Levi s'asseoir près de lui avant qu'une main ne tire sur la couette bienfaisante. Il se retrouva nu comme au premier jour devant le regard amusé de Levi.

« Eren, vient. Mange. » ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci obéit sous le regard intense et amusé de l'alpha.

* * *

Après ce petit repas bienvenu, Levi l'obligea à prendre une bonne douche. Celle-ci se finit avec avec les deux amants haletant alors qu'ils se masturbaient une fois de plus. Une fois secs et propres de tout fluide, ils se lovèrent dans le canapé, devant un programme au hasard.

« Eren, » commença sérieusement Levi. « Emménage ici. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui pour le regarder un regard perdu et interrogateur.

« Je t'ai enfin rencontré, je ne te lâcherais plus. Viens ici, avec moi. »

Eren l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui faire face.

« Je t'aime. » lâcha-t-il.

Il se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore et encore, heureux.


End file.
